Christmas One Shots SWEATER
by ThePepsiNinja
Summary: When the weather outside is frightful, England is there to make sure you're taken care of. I absolutely suck at summaries. England X You


_ThePepsiNinja: Alright, so this is my first published work in several months. It's not great. It's not spectacular. Hell, I'm not even sure it's that good, but it is better than nothing, right?_

_England: Right._

_ThePepsiNinja: I just wish I didn't make you quite so out of character in this, but oh well. Alright. Several more of these to come. Christmas has given me a lot of inspiration...even though November isn't even over yet. ._._

_England: *chuckles* The disclaimer, love?_

_ThePepsiNinja: Ah yes. I don't own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does. I wish I could own it. Ah if only life were that kind. *dreamy gaze*_

* * *

_Prompt one: **Sweater**_

_Pairing: England_

* * *

One thing that you loved about the winter season was the beautiful snow. How it would make everything look so white and magical. But the drawback? It was so…cold!

Why did it have to be so damned cold? Why did it have to be frozen? Why couldn't it just be like coconut flakes? Light, delicate, and room temperature? Oh yeah, because then mother nature, or life itself couldn't look down on people like you and laugh as you huddled on England's couch for warmth.

"Th-th-th-thank you again, En-n-n-n-gland." You chattered out. He looked at you worriedly before sitting next to you on his sofa. Yes, the British gentleman let you inside his house. Well, one wasn't simply just going to happen to be looking out their window and see you walking home shaking and shivering because you were freezing and just watch you go, were they? Especially not a gentleman like himself, so of course he invited you inside.

"You're welcome, [Name]. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Hot te-t-t-tea w-would be great, th-th-thank you." You chattered out again. He nodded and went into the kitchen and returned minutes later with a piping cup of it, some sugar and a spoon for you.

"Careful not to drink it so soon or you'll burn your tongue." He warned. You nodded, adding some sugar to it, knowing that England never added sugar to tea. Ever. He just gave some to you because he knew you liked it. And then you sat it down on the coffee table in front of you and huddled back on the couch, waiting for the tea to cool enough to drink it. He looked at you for a little bit longer before he got up, excused himself, went upstairs for a while, and then returned with something in his hands. It looked like some kind of cloth-

"Here. Put this on. You'll feel warmer." He offered. You reached out and took it, unfolding it to discover said item was a sweater. A nice, warm sweater. You smiled and slipped it on, immediately feeling much better. "Feel better?"

"Much, thank you, Arthur." You said. He smiled lightly and nodded, sitting back down next to you.

"So I have to ask, why were you walking outside with just a t-shirt, jeans and sneakers on? Didn't you know you could've caught your death if I hadn't found you?" You laughed nervously at yourself.

"Oh yeah, about that…I love the snow. I do. I love how it makes things look and how everything around it feels like Christmas when there's snow on the ground. So when someone told me it was snowing, I just ran outside and continued running, and running, until I started to feel cold. And then I realized how far away from home I was at the time and that was when I knew it was a bad idea to do that in the first place."

England sweat dropped.

"So you just left the warmth of your home to go run in the snow without a jacket in wild abandon?"

"That's just about the size of it, yes."

Double sweat drop.

"Oh [Name]. What am I going to do with you?" He shook his head. At this time you were already starting to drink the tea he had bought you. It was delicious. Warm and sweet, and it warmed you up from the inside while the sweater worked wonders on the outside. Now you felt all cozy and didn't want to leave. When you were done with the tea, you set the cup down on the table. Just when England went to go pick it up, you leaned over and rested your head on his shoulder.

"[Name]?"

"Shhh. I'm tired and wish to sleep."

"…On my shoulder?"

"Mhmm." You nodded and smiled while you hummed your response, scooting closer to him to snuggle further into his shoulder. His face turned a light pink while he smiled lightly.

"Alright. I suppose just this once."

"Yay." You said in a small amount of victory, closing your eyes and letting sleep start to take you. England smiled down at you and began to stroke the top of your head lovingly, occasionally combing through your hair gently. Within minutes you were asleep on England's shoulder, him still stroking your hair. When he realized you were asleep, he smiled, and got off the couch as gingerly as he could so you didn't fall too harshly and wake up. When you were laying down, he leaned down and planted a kiss to your forehead before taking care of your empty cup from earlier.

"Sleep well, love." He could always wait to make you go back home.


End file.
